


Cloying

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flowers, Gen, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They knew that the demon had a taste for extravagance, but this bordered on insanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloying

Title: Cloying  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Character: Crowley  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Word Count: 268  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.  
Summary: They knew that the demon had a taste for extravagance, but this bordered on insanity.

 

The roses overflowed the foyer; a literal forest of them. Cut crystal vases of the ruddy blooms were arranged on tables and littered the floor. The aroma was overpowering. Cloying. Like the air in a funeral parlor.

They knew that the demon had a taste for extravagance, but this bordered on insanity. This behavior was more fitting for an eccentric romantic, and he didn't look like one.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks.

"A little much, don't you think?" Dean commented.

"Are they from your admirers?" Sam ventured.

Crowley's cheeks turned as red as the flowers. "What? I just like them…"


End file.
